


Toxic

by sammysouffle



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugging, Fluff, Hurt!James, Liam Lives, M/M, angry!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: James gets drugged by a client. Liam is not happy.
Relationships: Liam Donovan/James Nightingale
Kudos: 6





	Toxic

“Liiiiiiiimmm.” 

Liam stops writing and looks up from his paperwork when he hears the slurred voice of his boyfriend. James drops into the seat in front of Liam, almost missing the chair by a few centimeters. Liam is immediately out of his own seat and beside James on the floor when he notices his glossed over eyes, sweaty skin, the smell of vomit lingering on his clothes. The uncontrollable laugh that escapes his lips terrifies Liam even further.

“James, hey, what did you take?” Liam asks, gently slapping James’ cheeks to keep him awake. Liam need not ask him, he knows exactly what James has taken. Ketamine. The signs are all there.

“James, stay with me. How much did you take?” Liam smacks his cheek again when he gets nothing from James and instead just lolls his head from side to side. 

“There he is!” Grace yells bursting in through the door. Her breath’s laboured, but her features soften when she sees James. “I thought the man-” 

“What man?” Liam asks, trying to ignore James who’s nuzzling his neck like a cat looking for attention. 

“Nothing,” Grace replies and takes a seat on the ground beside Liam. “Here drink this,” she says offering James a water bottle which he rejects. 

“James, come on, drink it. You need liquids,” Liam takes the bottle from Grace and tries to get James to drink the water, which he finally does. 

Liam helps James off the chair, but James loses his balance and slips, almost falling to the ground, almost taking Liam down with him. 

“Shit.” Liam tries to get him up again with Grace’s help.

They get him to the couch and dump him on it and Liam takes James’ legs and moves them to the couch. James seems completely unaware of everything going on around him. His words become incoherent as he points at something on the ceiling.

“Now tell me, who gave him Ket?” Liam asks once he’s sure James won’t hurt himself. He tries to get off the couch, but Liam pushes him back on it. He doesn’t need James wandering off again. “Tell me, Grace!” 

Grace sighs, “James came in with a client.” 

“Yes, I saw him earlier. And?” 

“The man started flirting with him, but James looked uncomfortable and turned him down.” 

Liam clenches his fists because he is fairly certain where this is going. 

“I didn’t see it, but I am guessing when James went to the loo, the man dosed his drink with Ketamine. He tried leaving with James. But I noticed James was stumbling and could barely stand on his own two feet. He had also been saying something that made little sense. That’s when I realized what was going on and got James away from him.” 

Liam’s nose flared as he listened to Grace speak and his breathing came out in loud successions. “Where is he?” 

“I don’t know,” Grace replies. 

“Grace!” 

“He’s down in the basement. I will deal with him, Liam!” 

Liam didn’t listen and stormed out of his office. 

***

Liam is beside James when he comes to almost 18 hours later. 

“What happened?” James asks, his voice groggy and still a little slurred. “My head feels like-” 

“It will split in two?” Liam finishes his sentence for him. 

“More like it has already split into a million little bits and I should look for said bits.” 

Liam knows James isn’t joking, but that makes him laugh, anyway. 

“I am glad you find my misery funny, darling,” James says with a roll of his eyes. ‘Care to tell me what happened last night?” 

Liam helps his partner sit up and takes a seat beside him on the couch. 

“Someone drugged you,” Liam stops and wets his dry bottom lip. “With Ketamine.” 

James’ eyes widen and he rubs his face with a hand. “It was Mark… my client… wasn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Liam replies, reaching out to take James’ hand. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.” 

James’ head snaps up, and he suddenly looks very sober. “What did you do to him?” 

“You need not concern yourself with that.” 

James looks down at their intertwined hands and examines Liam’s knuckles when he notices the bruises, no doubt. “You beat him up. Is he- is he alive?” 

“He’ll live,” Liam answers truthfully. “…maybe. Anyway, forget about him. He will not bother you anymore. It terrified me knowing I might lose you.”

“It was only Ketamine, my love,” James cups Liam’s cheek with a hand and smiles at him. “You are not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“I don’t intend to,” Liam replies and leans in to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. 


End file.
